I have a WHAT?
by WiseGirl1999
Summary: Percy has a sister? What will happen now? Rated T because I am paranoid


**Hey guys! Here is what I would think would happen if Percy finds out that he has a sister. I just had to do this. This story has NOTHING to do with anything else I have written... yet...**

**Percy: *rushes into the room* I have a WHAT?!**

**WiseGirl: *cowers beneath desk* Uh, hi Percy... *mutters under her breath* you weren't supposed find out about this...**

* * *

**Percy**

_Swish. _As my sword cut through the monster, it dissolved into golden dust. I looked around and saw nothing but the remains of the monsters I had killed.

I had been away from camp for at least a week, trying to locate Aphrodite's golden apple. If I was smart, I would have just 'borrowed' an apple and a bottle of gold spray paint from the store and painted the apple and handed it over. But no.. I had to think of this amazing idea after I went all over the country looking for a stupid golden apple that does ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! It has NO purpose!

And of course there were monsters guarding the apple, but for the reason, I have no clue. Again, it has NO purpose! I finally walked over to the apple and picked it up. _I am NEVER going to eat an apple EVER again!_ I put my fingers to my mouth and did my best taxicab whistle. Soon enough, a black shadow dropped in front of me.

_Hey boss! _Blackjack whined. _What was this about not liking apples? Because I will gladly eat the apple you are holding-_

_NO! _I shouted mentally at the pegasus. I was not going through the trouble of telling Aphrodite that my pegasus ate something of hers. Again. _I just need you to take me back to Olympus._

_Sheesh. Why didn't you just say so, boss? You don't have to go yelling at defenseless horses..._

* * *

_"OHHHH!" _Aphrodite screeched as I walked into the throne room of Olympus. "You found it!" She ran over and snatched the apple out of my hand.

"Aphrodite, could you at least give us a warning next time?" Apollo complained, clutching his hands to his ears.

I rushed out of the throne room to escape the screaming when I ran into some one. I whirled around, bracing for the probable smiting, coming face to face with Poseidon.

He looked startled to see me. "Uh, hi, Percy..." he stammered, looking around nervously.

"Hi.." I said cautiously, waiting for him to elaborate. He kept twisting his shirt around in his hands, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Well, I better go. Goodbye, Percy," he murmured.

"Wait-" I started to say as he walked around me, but when I turned around, he was gone.

"I hate it when they do that," I muttered as I walked over to Blackjack was currently eating all of the donuts out of the donut bar Annabeth had installed.

_Come on, Blackjack. I promise I will get you donuts later._

* * *

After I put Blackjack in the stables, I trudged back to my cabin. As I pushed open the door, the smell of sea salt hit me. But there was something else, something almost, fruity? I shook the thought off, the Aphrodite's probably had sprayed perfume on my clothes again, claiming that they could smell them from their cabin. I wasn't that messy, was I?

I walked in and collapsed onto the closest bed, to tired to find my own bed. That was my first mistake. I heard a muffled yelp, and then I felt someone kick my back. The next thing you know, my back connected to the cold floor. I heard the sound of a sword being drawn as a foot held down my chest.

I looked up to see a girl that looked to be around fifteen. She blew a strand of her long, blonde hair out of her light, sea green eyes as she stared at me, looking miffed to being woken up. "Who are you, and why are you falling on me in the middle of the night?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at me.

"Who are you, and why are you in my cabin?" I countered. I reached out to summon some water to attack her with when she let her gaurd down.

At the mention of me calling it my cabin, a look of understanding passed on her face. "Oh, so you're-" she started to say as she liffted her foot from my chest. I chose that moment to hurl a spout of water at her as I leaped up. I saw the water connect with her, but I felt my eyes go wide as I saw that she wasn't wet. At all.

"Wait, how are you not wet?!" I asked as she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I now see why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain.." she said as the door to the cabin burst open, Annabeth standing in the doorway.

"Is everything okay, Crystal? I heard a scream- Percy! You're back!" She exclaimed as she ran over towards me and gave me a hug.

"For the record, that was Percy's scream, not mine," the girl, apparently Crystal, said as she tossed her sword back onto the bed. "He colapsed on to my bed, and I kicked him off. I still can't beleive he hasn't figured it out yet-"

"Figure out what?!" I said as Annabeth caught sight of the water still on the ground.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? Crystal is your sister!" she explained as my jaw dropped onto the ground.

"Uh, hi. Do you frequently fall onto people while they are sleeping?"

* * *

**I might add more to the story if anyone wants to know more about Crystal.**

**Percy: Why did you have to make me scream?**

**Crystal: Because it was funny. By the way, the author does not own PJO, but she does own me. Wait, who wrote this card? I am not owned-**

**WiseGirl1999: Actualy you are. By the way, no donuts were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**Remember, review, comment, and favorite!**


End file.
